The Last Cry
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: Tomoyo fell in love with Eriol, when they were supposed to be friends. She never hides anything from him, execpt two little secrets. What are those secrets and how will it affect them?Onshot . ExT


**Teddy Bear**

She blinked and looked at it again. It had been so long ago. She actually went back to the store and bought the little make-your-own-teddy-bear box. She first bought it for Sakura and after realizing hiw dumb it was, she kept it...she never made it.

Until of course, they became inseparable and she...she got left behind. Suddenly she found herself alone...the love eventually became pain. So one day, after crying a lot she knitted it...pretending she would do something about her hidden feelings towards her beloved Sakura.

But when she was going to give the little Teddy Bear , she saw them together. And was uncable to ruin such beautifull moment ,to ruin their love. Because she knew, that once Sakura knew...she would feel guilty andbreak up withSayoran.

So she cried alone. Everyday, everynight. No one knew because she was very good at faking. But he came back one year after...and he noticed. His piercing blue eyes saw right trough her. He said it to her face. Said that he knew she had been crying. And that he didn't want her to cry anymore, 'you are too beautifull to cry ' he said.

And ever since then she had no reason to cry anymore. Whenever she was feeling lonly he took her out. He was always there for her, and she was happy that way. She just never realized that with that much time together...she fell in love with him.

Forbidden, but so wanted love. But again it was crazy. He was in love with a much older , more mature, not to mention ten thousand times prettier than her. Kaho Mizuki had everything. The looks, the brain, everything he needed and wanted. She was nothing.

She didn't think that after that much time , she would find a reason to cry again. She never thought she would have to fake again.

But you see...there is something funny about faking...after faking happiness for all those years, no one doubted her anymore. She stopped crying. Not because she was happy , but because she didn't have anymore tears. Or strengh to cry. All the strengh she had, she used to smile and laugh.

Of course he didn't buy it at first. At first he knew something was up. He knew she had cried again. But with time she convinced him. And he never even noticed the times she stared at him. Or that the smile she gave him was the different. He never even dreamed that she is , was, and always will be in love with him.

He even invited her to sing at their wedding. She would sing at Eriol and Kaho's wedding. Of course she would! She had promissed him, and besides , if she didn't people would start to suspect of her.

It was the last cry anyway. Her apartament was clean. All of her stuff were flying it's way to the USA. No one knew of course. She just couldn't take it anymore. She never took care of her own life. It was time to live her life and forget about Eriol Hiragiizawa. It would be the first secret he ever kept from Eriol...well second...this and the Teddy Bear.

She gave the Teddy Bear one last look. It was the only thing she was leaving behind. Her bedroom was already empty. It was enterely white. She looked around. And before she closed the door, she looked at it again. In the corner of her room, of a dark blue ribbon on it. She made it for Sakura...but she used it whenever she thought of him.

* * *

Everything was perfect. The bride looked absolutly amazing, the friends were suportive and happy about their wedding, the cake was delicious...everything fit in...everything but her. He looked at those amethyst orbs again, and there was something wrong in it. Sadness? Depression? Worry? He couldn't figure out what it was. 

She had fooled him...for may years he believed she was fine. But today after she sang, he realized how much of a lie her smiles were. She sang sadly...no one else noticed, but he did. She use to shine when she sang. But today she wasn't shining anymore. She was hiding something from him. But he couldn't get worried about that. Not today. Not on his wedding day. He would worry about it when he came back from his honey moon.

He left without saying goodbye to her. She wasn't anywhere. So he just left to Hawai with his wife. Three days later, there was still no knews on Miss Daidouji where abouts. He let if pass, after all it was his honeymoon. But, ten days lar and no one had heard anything related to Tomoyo. She had vanished.

Worried, he returned. He went straight to her apartament, she had to be there. The door was locked and no one answered his kcnoking on the door. He kicked it open and almot fell from shock.

It was completly empty...no furniture, no nothing. He stepped in, his steps leaving marks on the dirty floor. He looked in every room his passed, there was nothing there.

He got to her bedroom...it was locked. He kicked it opened too, but it had no furniture and no Tomyo either. It only had lonly Teddy Bear at the corner of the room. The bear had a dark blue ribbon and when he picked it up to see , he realized it had his name on it.

On that moment he understood why she left. She was running away...from him.


End file.
